When a lighted cigarette is placed in an ashtray, the cigarette continues to burn and pollute the atmosphere. Such burning also reduces the overall smoking time of each cigarette. If the cigarette is left unattended long enough, there is the possibility of it burning to the point of becoming overbalanced and falling from the ashtray. This displaced cigarette can cause fires.
Numerous ashtrays have been made to limit the burning rate of unattended cigarettes. For the most part they have included the positioning of the cigarette into a slot to limit the air flow around the cigarette and reduce the oxygen necessary for combustion. The effect is that the burning of the cigarette will slow, thereby reducing the amount of smoke generated. Examples of this type of ashtray are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,174, Hines, issued on July 16, 1946 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,994, Dyke, issued on Dec. 26, 1939. Both of these patents relate to ashtrays having grooves in which a cigarette is placed to limit the air flow to the cigarette. Both patents also mention the condensate on the cigarette and attempt to alleviate this problem.
The condensate exists in such ashtrays from condensation on and around the cigarette resting on the ashtray. The condensate comprises both moisture and tar or nicotine derivatives, which both stain and wet portions of the cigarette surface as well as the ashtray surfaces immediately adjacent the cigarette. These deposits are unpleasant to the smoker in that they stain the cigarette paper and can cause uneven burning across the cigarette because of the paper becoming moist. In addition the smoker may, in some instances, be able to taste the unpleasant deposits on the cigarette paper.
In the above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,174 it is noted that the sides of the groove are positioned out of contact with the cigarette in an attempt to prevent sweating or water condensation. The patent to Dyke also attempts to reduce condensation by positioning the cigarette out of contact with the grooved surfaces. Dyke notes specifically that the condensation or sweating takes place where the cigarette touches the tray.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an ashtray and a method for limiting the burning rate of an unattended cigarette and for preventing the condensation of water and tars on the cigarette and the ashtray.